Salva Nos
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. YamiSerenity. In the darkest acts of obsession, love still can be salvaged. Slightly AU.


Salva Nos

By SMYGO4EVA

_Dominus Deus_

_exaudi nos et misrere_

_exaudi, Dominus_

She stepped into the apartment, and glanced around curiously, her cerulean eyes scanning the area.

It was a hollow place for an apartment, yet it still had its perks and it was spacious too. It had a couch, a plasma TV, a computer, and a kitchen with wooden cabinets, wooden floor and a steel refrigerator. Next to the couch was a bookcase with three shelves filled with novels with different languages.

Not to mention it was clean. She began to amble in; she could've sworn she heard her footsteps echo in the air. She tiptoed cautiously, unsure whether he was home or not.

She saw a hallway to her right, leading to the bedroom, squinting her eyes only to see that there was a figure sitting on the bed. She walked down silently, stopped when she was near the door and peered inside.

It was Yami, from the looks of it; he wasn't wearing his black T-shirt or his jacket, only clad in his tight jeans. Serenity felt her face grow hot as her eyes roved over his exposed back. He looked to be contemplating about something.

_Whoa…Yami doesn't seem to notice that I'm here…he's thinking about something…but what? What could he be contemplating about?_

It was then that she heard a deep and suspiciously amused chuckle that came from the supposed philosopher. He didn't even turn around.

"So…how long have you been here?" From what it sounded like, it seemed that he was smiling.

Serenity gave a jolt of surprise. "I-I-I was j-j-just, umm…"

"There is no need for alarm, my dear." With that, the man stood up and turned to this unexpected visitor, fully exposing a plate of abs one would kill for, to see or to get anyway. He put one hand to his right side, letting the other arm dangle helplessly. "It is all right."

Serenity's jaw hinges nearly fell to the floor in astonishment and unfamiliar desire, but she closed them in an instant, at the same time, swallowing some saliva.

_Holy…he's gorgeous! Why didn't I see this before? _

"I…umm...uh…oh God…" she mumbled, her cerulean orbs trying not to stare at Yami's chest, her tongue nearly filling up her mouth.

Yami raised an eyebrow in amusement, a cocky grin filling his face. "What's wrong?" He asked in an almost condescending tone, basking in the girl's fish-eyed stare.

She needed to blink a couple of times in order to snap out of her horny-schoolgirl-blank-gaze scene. "N-Nothing that's concerning you. If that's what you thinking."

"Did you come here only to see me? To ask me something, dear Serenity?" Yami asked, the condescending tone still in his voice.

The said girl took a step back. _Guess it's time to spill it out._

"Y-Yes, I did want to ask you something…" She walked into the room and sat on the bed.

The grin morphed back into the regular stoic state.

"What is it?" He asked, curious of what the girl would say.

"Why are you so…..reclusive? Sometimes you never ask for anyone's help or at least for some assistance, so why is that? I'm just asking..." She replied, her voice a little wavy.

The correspondent to the question paused, apparently mulling over what to say. He bit his lip a bit, and then responded. "It's nothing for you to be concerned about."

Serenity felt a sharp pang in her chest, her lips quivering and her hands shook. That wasn't what she was looking for. She didn't know why or how, but she simply said this:

"What's the big deal? What are you trying to hide?"

_Dona nobis pacem_

_et salva nos a hostibus_

_Salva nos, Deus_

Yami looked back at Serenity, his appearance becoming stern and commanding. "Many people hide secrets, Serenity. Even you. So if you came here to reprimand me of my mistakes, I'd suggest you leave right now."

"Not until I get an answer."

Another pause came from the tricolored haired man. He put his right hand at his temple, as if trying to massage his scattered brain. "Oh God how did you become so stubborn?"

"Because when I want an answer, I want an answer!!" Serenity spat out, standing up suddenly and shaking. A million things bubbled inside her in that moment, as if her emotions were riddled just for that certain instant.

Yami clenched his fists angrily and, out of the blue, shoved Serenity on top of his bed, firmly grabbing her wrists with his hands, pinning her to the divan.

The wind was knocked right out of her, impairing Serenity's ability to speak, let alone do anything. _What's going on?_

Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and his mouth captured her own in a demanding yet tender kiss. Hazel eyes burst open at this action; she responded to it with one of her own, her lips delicately grazing Yami's.

It was then that his tongue began to journey into her mouth, slightly licking at the confides of it. She began to melt with newly anticipated sexual desire. Her lower body slowly met his own, beginning to feel his stiff rod unexpectedly.

Yami's formerly firm grip on her wrists left them as his appendages slowly went downward past her fingers, only to dance upon the skin of her waist.

Her lips escaped his own for a brief moment before she began to kiss his bare chest with vast vehemence. She then felt him let out a sort of orgasmic moan of his own before he held her close to his chest, both their lower bodies pushed against each other's. After a couple of minutes, they captured each other's lips once again in a hungry and demanding way. Never before had either of them felt anything quite like this; it was pleasure and desire wrapped in one enjoyable package.

He lowered his head and slowly kissed his way from her neck to her lips. How badly he wanted her now, but held back. When he ran his tongue over her lips, she parted and began exploring his mouth as well.

The hand that was fingering her waist trailed down to her legs, and she felt his hand trail under her skirt to seek her lower undergarment. Once his hand had found what he was searching for, he slowly but surely brought them down to their wanted position. When that was out of the way, both their lips and bodies parted, but only for a moment. He quickly got rid of his pants, and once that was done, he was back on top of her, ready and waiting.

"Would you like me to…will you be mine?" He asked, almost gently yet possessively all at once, the first words he had said the entire time.

A new wave of desire washed over Serenity; she needed him, wanted him, and craved him. She whispered softly, "Yes," filling the gap of unanswered questions.

Yami's amethyst orbs grew wide at the offer. Wasting no time, he drove into her. A slight shriek came from Serenity's mouth. It hurt…but not so much to be considered torture…it felt wonderful, rapturous even. A soft moan escaped her lips just then. He felt pleasure as well. His desire for her was being fulfilled – at long last. He decided to drive into her a little bit more, entirely in the euphoria. A somewhat choked gasp of ecstasy came surprisingly from his own lips; to him, it was a godsend of pleasure and lust at the same time.

Serenity reached an arm out to caress the contours of Yami's muscled chest. He shuddered slightly at her touch; he fought back a growl that was waiting to be released from his throat. He leaned forward and both their lips became intertwined in a passionate kiss, with love still aflame. He entered her again and pulled her tightly to his chest. One of his arms snaked around her body. He could practically feel her supple breasts against him. Her face reddened, while at the same time dealing with the somewhat enjoyable action. A soft moan escaped her lips once again, ignited with newfound desire.

_Dominus exaudi nos_

_Dominus misrere_

_Dona nobis pacem_

_Sanctus, Gloria_

His tongue made its way into her mouth, his passion still at large. One of her arms led its own accord to tentatively meet his spine, then stroking up in an almost erotic fashion. A growl that resided in his throat soon came out and he proceeded to deepen the kiss. His arms then went on to go around her waist, simultaneously lowering both of their bodies to the soft, pillow-like bed. Her arms then made their way to his hips, embracing them almost. Yami let out a moan of pleasure, his desire for her raging inside of him. His hands proceeded to slip under her shirt to pull it over her head and throw it on the floor carelessly. Then came her skirt. He pulled out slowly so she would take off her skirt and place onto the floor.

Once that was taken care of, he looked over her body lustfully. She had a petite frame, she had the right curves, attractive legs, a flat belly and a pair of large breasts, but not too large. Her long auburn hair was in disarray and her honey eyes were half-lidded with lust. He couldn't help it; she was just so tempting!

"You look beautiful. You shouldn't be ashamed by this. You're only human and you have needs." He purred as he crawled over to her, like a predator cornering its prey. He stopped halfway to look her over, eyes glazed with lust.

Honey eyes looked up at crimson-amethyst eyes. Her face flushed at the comments he gave her. He'd never said anything like that before; in fact, she had never been naked in front of a man --- ever, so this was new to her.

Her nervousness took over for a brief moment before he grabbed her forearms and straddled her hips suddenly. His eyes were filled with lust, looking deep into her own, as if pulling her in a trance. "But I have needs as well, Serenity."

It wasn't long before she felt something hard plunge into her, a familiar feeling that caused her to gasp out his name.

"Yami…"

He brought her closer to him and lowered his head so he would situate his face between her breasts, kissing and licking them. She moaned at the teasing ministrations before giggling when he growled playfully. He then lifted his head so he would kiss her neck softly, causing her to moan in unquestionable bliss.

He leaned forward and kissed her oh-so-kissable lips and played her sensitive nipples, her moans muffled by his mouth. She pulled away from the kiss to moan in pleasure, clinging onto him. He continued his assault on her nipples, sucking on one while pinching the other until it became hard as a pebble. "Oh…Yami, you're so good at this…mmm, god that feels good…don't stop…oh."

He set her down on the bed before gently pulling out of her. He then sat upon his knees, his arousal already hard at the sight of his lover. Gripping his erection, Yami slowly began to work his fingers onto his length and pumping it. Serenity saw this through half-lidded eyes; she about lost it at the sight of her lover pleasuring himself. His lips were slightly parted, pants escaping them as he jerked off, his hips lightly thrusting into his fisted hand. She whimpered when he let out a breathy moan. When it looked like he was about to cum at any second, she caught on and grabbed his erection, a choked gasp escaping his lips. She didn't want him to release just then. She felt somewhat aroused at the time he jerked off in front of her; she found that strangely erotic.

She felt her face grow hot, as she looked down there…. her hand was holding his length. Uneasy breathing mixed with silence filled the air then. She tentatively ran her fingers lightly on his length as if experimenting. He moaned at the sensation, but placed his hands on her hips, setting her on the bed so she would lie on her back. She gasped sharply when he used two fingers to part her labia and like the liquid softness inside of her. He had his hands on her hips, relishing the taste of her. She parted her lips to pant heavily in heated breaths, becoming harder and heated by the minute as he continued to pleasure her. Before she knew it, her juices percolated out of her body, coating his tongue with its sweet taste. She gasped sharply at this point.

She blinked at this and sat up. He lifted his face from her lower body, licking his lips slowly. "Serenity, did you ever wonder of how delicious you taste?" She blushed heavily at that comment before he straddled her hips and drove into her. A shriek tore from her throat, tears rolling down her face, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders tightly.

Amethyst eyes grew wide. "Are you Ok? Serenity, are you all right? Did I hurt you? I-I'm sorry…if I did…I didn't mean to…Oh God…" He started to breathe heavily, gasps of worry escaping his lips.

She opened her eyes slowly as she heard him. She was surprised. From the tone of his voice he seemed worried—no---concerned about her well being.

She could practically read his frantic thoughts: _Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt her in some way? What if she's hurt and I'm the one who caused it? Was this a bad idea?_

"I-I'm fine. (Deep breaths)"

Cautiously but surely, she impaled herself on his hard shaft, bringing a strangled cry from her lips, half in pain and half in pleasure. His brows knitted together in concentration, sweat glistening off his body, trying not to move within the tight heat that surrounded him was torture but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

She rocked her hips, signaling that she was ready. He gasped as he slowly slipped out of his lover only to push back twice as hard and fast. She nearly screamed as her lover hit her sweet spot roughly.

Ecstasy rushed through her and she lowered her body so she would feel both their lower bodies against each other's. Just then her scream echoed his more ecstatic moan; he shook with tremors alongside high heaven at feeling such tight flesh gripping him so strongly. Her heart pounded heard in her chest, she swore she heard his struggling breaths, broken by his low baritone moans. He moved faster, with her soft and pleading cries only making him go stronger, just hoping to bring the both of them to the utmost level of tension and elation.

In a moment not to soon, she screamed very vocally as euphoria washed upon her, liquid fluid percolating out of her vagina. The inner muscles of her vaginal walls clamped onto the throbbing penis inside her, causing him to scream a long and ecstatic cry as he filled her with his milky white essence. Their orgasms lasting for what seemed like eternity, they both finally collapsed in a sated heap, Yami on top of Serenity, his lover.

Their chests heaved and their hearts pounded inside their chests as they recovered from their lovemaking. Yami leaned own and kissed his lover lazily, wrapping his arms around her naked waist. Serenity kept her eyes as she recuperated from the fulfilling blitz on her mind; she couldn't believe it…she made love to him and lost her innocence.

Almost as if on cue, the two of them broke away from the kiss, and his genitalia left her own. They proceeded to roll over and take one side on the bed; Serenity on the right, Yami on the left. She went on to put on her school uniform back on, and he went to put his pants to their rightful place. Then, they both sat back on the bed, her right fingers lacing with his left ones. Even though they didn't know why, they both were aware that a deep connection was made.

Yami took a sidelong glance at Serenity's form. A smile played upon his lips. "Well…that was fun." He said, being his usual blunt self.

Her lips turned upwards as well. She looked away, her cheeks pink from discomfiture. "Mm-hmm."

After a few awkward moments of silence, he impulsively went on to embrace her, his strong arms meeting her body.

Blinking a couple of times, she was shocked at the thoughtful gesture. _I guess there is good inside him, _she reflected.

She proceeded to hug his form, fully enjoying the placid moment. Peace and bliss were the only things on their minds.

_Dona nobis pacem_

_E dona eis requiem_

_Inter ovas locum_

_Voca me cum benedictis_

_Pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem_

_Dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria_

A/N: Sorry about the long wait on fics, guys. I got the flu and it held me at bay for a few days. I had to miss the due date of a project because of that. At least I finally turned it in today. Inspiration for this fic was brought about by the haunting eloquence of the song "Salva Nos" by Yuki Kajiura feat. Yuriko Kaida from the Noir OST. Lovely song and surprisingly dark.


End file.
